1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present invention relate to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and/or semiconductor packages formed by using the same, and/or more particularly, to PCBs including a through region and a semiconductor package formed by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PCB may be used as an interconnection board for reducing a size of a semiconductor package, and a bump may be used as a connection terminal that connects the PCB and a semiconductor chip. When the bump is used as the connection terminal, a space between the semiconductor chip and the PCB may be filled with an encapsulant and a void can be formed in the encapsulant.